Cabin Fever
by BalaLey
Summary: A lot of things have happened in sixth year that have led to changes of many. Harry with Ginny by his side and Ron is in love Draco is ignored by friends Hermione feels lost but what happens when two enemies get locked in a cabin in the forbidden forest
1. Chapter 1

**Okay just a quick note… so this story is a Hermione/Draco fanfic but it will be a little slow at first because I have to establish the characters and the environment…ummm…I'm not sure yet how explicit the love scenes will be and there is a new character I made so yeah her. Background ummm everything in sixth year happened as in the book and Draco's dad is in jail still, his mom is dead and all the death eaters hate him so uhh yeah…my plan for the first few chapters is to get you acquainted with the characters new and old to see how everyone is and then we will get into the good stuff…. so PLEASE R & R because I definitely want your opinion on how the story is doing and what I can do to make it better and maybe some clues on how explicit it should be as it progresses…thanks and love…Bay Bay**

Draco's summer

After what had happened in sixth year my Father now officially hates me (like he didn't before?) and my Mother has passed away, she was the only one who was nice to me, although we were so god damn distant and as wimpy as it may sound I miss her…but that is all in the past…this summer has been a fucking pain in my ass after what happened I pretty much went home to gather things to go into hiding and found my mother dead on the floor obviously the dark lord did this, he is extremely angry and obviously killed my mother to let me know this. So I gathered what I could as fast as possible as not to be detected by anyone and I made the house elves swear secrecy…I left with plenty of clothes and money that was hidden in the safe almost enough to last me a year in high luxury living. The next step was a good disguise I mean I am Draco and my beauty attracts many to notice me, so I quickly gathered things to make a good whopping amount of poly juice potion and a bottle already pre-made but without the final ingredient (which is something from the person you want to be) from the family potions supply. I had to travel muggle style and hated every moment. The stations were crowded with fat sweaty and ugly people breathing down my neck. As I made my way towards the leaky cauldron (great hide out I know!) I decided to use a muggle for my poly juice potion. So I was on the hunt for the most attractive male muggle possible which is hard for me especially when guys don't tickle my fancy but I couldn't be a girl…no way…then I saw him…he had sandy brown hair, blue eyes and a golden tan…thinking that would do I "accidentally" bumped into him and ripped out a chunk of hair…he got pretty pissed I said sorry but couldn't help but let my smirk show. The guy stormed off in a huff rubbing his head…awww I love watching pain in others…but back to business. I found a bathroom and put one strand of hair in the potion and shook it like a dog…then when it turned to the appropriate color I drank a couple gulps and ta da I'm still sexy and in disguise. I decided to go to the bathroom anyways because of the long train ride and I was glad I picked the guy I did his "equipment" wasn't too shabby not as good as mine of course but hey I could get around…. on the train to London I thought of a name and a background to have. After like five minutes I decided to be Zack from Sandwich, England, and then I took a nap. When I arrived at the leaky cauldron around 6 I ate like a ravenous dog and dosed up on poly juice, then I went to enjoy the nightlife. I snuck into a club and ended up getting lucky with a few women…they tried to have actually conversations but I just made it a physical thing making out groping and with one that really tickled my fancy quite a bit farther…I was having a great night until one girl didn't like the whole hey you're hott let's make out deal and started talking to me…I dealt with it thinking how great it would be to seduce her and a lot easier if she thought I was a sensitive kind of guy but then she brought up Dumbledore and how he died and how she went to school when he was headmaster and how she loved him and blah blah blah…shit that ruined my night, I got up and she followed I couldn't turn down a work of art like that so I gave all that she wanted I might have been a little rough on her because of my awoken anger towards everything but she enjoyed herself…besides Malfoy's don't regret what they do and I don't regret giving her what _she_ wanted. I went home at about two and totally buggered out from all the pleasure I went to bed after locking the door and letting the poly juice potion wear off.

It was mid July now and I was beginning to get bored out of my mind so I began seducing more and more women to befriend me and lead into one night stands I must admit even in a different body I'm still good…I bet if I was Potter I would be able to seduce five women at once… fucking piece of shit I bet he's still a virgin hahaha. Weaslette probably isn't even turned on by him anymore and she's a nice piece of work…that would be a good way to get to the famous trio by getting Weaslette. It would fuck with all their minds…

It's almost the end of august and my tongue is now numb to the taste of poly juice potion. I am now faced with another problem whether to go to a school or not. I mean if I go everyone would either be disgusted with me because I didn't go through with killing the old freak or hate me because I almost did go through with it…when I had almost won myself over to not going an owl came…it was from Hogwarts…damn I thought I was low profile I guess not as low as I thought… I grabbed the note and paid the owl…I opened it my heart filled with hope that I pushed away and replaced with anger…it read…

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Due to the occurrences that happened at the closing of last year many have been debating on whether you are worthy to attend this school for your seventh year…. after much discussion we have decided that if you wish you may return. We have come to this decision because you did not actually go through with your intention, which shows us that you do have some heart, and like Dumbledore always stressed everyone deserves another chance. So therefore you are welcomed back to Hogwarts if you wish to come back. We also have another offer it is possible for us to let you stay in your disguise as this Zack person to avoid unnecessary attention but if you wish to come back as Malloy that is also acceptable, for either way there will be a higher amount of security to help you and the school to be safe from the dark lord and his followers. _

_Please choose wisely and we hope to see you soon,_

_The new head mistress, _

_Professor McGonagal_

I read it a couple of times and decided I should finish my wizarding educationbut now who should I go as…well I'll think of this later…

It was a couple days later when who should I see busting into my room which I stupid me forgot to lock as I pranced around as myself…but Weaslette…

She looked down at the ground "Oh I'm so sorry I thought this was my room…"

"It's alright Weaslette…care to join me for tea…" a smirk slithered across my face I decided to have a little fun with the situation I'll butter up the fresh and single meat.

"ummmm…sure for a little while…" she is so polite and easy to take advantage of. As she came in I shut the door behind her and conjured up some tea. She sat in a big comfy chair and curled her long legs up underneath herself and sipping lightly, "oww…its hott"

I smirked, "sorry I like it smoldering." I looked into her eyes and could see she was totally digging me so I decided to take it to the next step, "how's your summer?" you think I'm stupid but think about it girls love to talk about themselves…

"Wow Malfoy actually cares how my summer is…. ummm it is going alright Hermione and I are here for a week before we all go catch the train to Hogwarts…finally some girl time and partying!"

My eyebrows went up "Ooooh party girl" she started to giggle I smirked she was definitely swaying under my sexy goodness.

"So umm how's your summer?"

"Mine…it's alright just hanging I'm leaving later today I've got some business to attend to" I gave her another smirk and added my twinkling eyes feature…oh yeah totally working…. so I got up to get some more tea and as I magically made the pot levitate and pour it myself I looked at her with my cute bad boy face and asked if she wanted more she gazed back dazed and confused…I guess Potter doesn't look at her like this…I put down the tea and went closer to her knowing that the time was ripe. She began to breathe faster and looked into my eyes with excitement…oh I'm good…I kissed her on the cheek sweetly…let her come to me…then she turned to me and grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss…I guess Potter was never like this… God she's desperate…I traveled my lips lightly parted down to her neck and breathed lightly there she became a little antsy wanting my lips to caress her then I lightly ran my tongue in circle and blew lightly on it she shivered and moaned slightly in the back of her throat. I went back to her mouth and slipped my tongue in and explored around she moaned lightly as I massaged the roof of her mouth. My hands on the other hand were exploring too. She had a nice stomach and her slender breasts felt tender in my hands when my hands drifted back to her hips I lifted her up she was only five inches shorter than me and so slight compared to my broad figure I picked her up and her legs wrapped around me as I brought her toward the bed and laid her down while I pulling out of a kiss. Her red long hair flowed around her head on the bed spread as she smiled at me oh I would prize this piece of work and shove it in potty head's face…I smirked at this thought as I laid on top of her and kissed her more, she pulled her shirt up over her head and exposed her black bra to me. She rolled me over so that I was underneath and unbuttoned my shirt as my six pack was exposed she gasped and began running her fingers on my six pack making me shiver she smiled at me…then something slipped out what can I say, "I bet potter doesn't treat you like a woman…" I smirked while saying this and watched her face turn to a pale color she leaped off of me and grabbed her shirt and looked at me anger flashing through her blue eyes, "You are a bastard for doing that to me!"

"Hey you were willing just two minutes ago!"

"Yeah until you said that…what am I just some toy!

"Ummm well it's not like your my friend either and a cup of tea doesn't change anything"

"You took advantage of me! I'm not in the mood to be fucked with!"

"WHY BECAUSE YOU PROMISED YOUR VAGINA TO POTTER AND YOU WANT TO KEEP IT EVEN THOUGH HE LEFT YOU!"

"FUCK OFF MALFOY!" she stormed out of the room…god girls like that annoy me they blame it on you saying I wouldn't have done anything if you didn't lead them on…it's bullshit…she just got her panties in a bundle because I mentioned potter…but she is just as guilty as I am and I bet potter didn't get as far with her in a year as I did in a half hour…after five minutes of cooling down I took more poly juice potion and decided not to be Draco anymore for the rest of the summer…

It's been a few days since that incident and I've done a little thinking and I've decided to go as Malfoy to Hogwarts because Malfoy's aren't cowards and hiding behind poly juice is a coward ass thing to do Malfoy's always face the things they have done and the people they did it to…

After deciding this I went downstairs to get some breakfast when low and behold Weaslette and Granger were eating as well…as I ate at the counter I noticed eyes on my back and took a quick look behind me to see a strange sight…Granger checking ME out…disgust coursed through me but then I realized that I could get to her though Zack Ooooh this will be fun… as I finished eating I decided how to approach the situation…simple be nice, sweet and seductive…I got up paid for my bill and walked as I passed their table I smiled at her. She blushed and looked at her plate and when she looked up I was gone…it was late afternoon and I walked around school shopping here and there when I decided to get some ice cream and eat it while watching the cute girls walk by me…then like god wanted me to carry out my seductive plan Granger and the Weasley girl stopped to get ice cream Weaslette seemed occupied talking to a third in their party some girl they knew or something. Then surprisingly Granger came to me and sat down after asking of course…she tried to strike up a conversation and I had to let her mouth go crazy because I'm the "good boy". She talked about school and assumed that I went to school with Krum and asked how he was doing I told her he was great… she asked about me and I made shit up like no tomorrow god she's gullible. By the end of this conversation I had her head over heals for me so I decided to ask her out…

"So ummm…what are you doing tonight?" I said giving her a small smile while rubbing the back of my neck. She blushed and said, "going clubbing with Ginny blah blah blah why?" She asked innocently and I said "well I think you're an awesome person and I want to get to no you more" not really mentally though but physically yes! She blushed even more if it was possible and invited me along…. score one for Malfoy and zip for Granger.

That night we talked well mostly her and we danced mostly her and by god when someone's a good dancer like her you don't need to move…she even got a little dirty actually extremely and when a slow song came on I wrapped her close and let her head rest on my shoulder she was so innocent and I was going to corrupt her so well…I told her I needed a bathroom break when I saw that fox I got lucky with a while back and we did it again in the bathroom…when I came back they told me they were leaving and of course me bring the "good boy" followed on the walk back to the leaky cauldron I realized she was different out of school not as innocent like the ditz she is during school but still pretty bad. But she did let loose…like on the dance floor…and in that outfit…I forget what they are called but they are really tight shirts and her small but full breasts were accented by how it hugged her body and her mid drift dipped in ever so slightly above her love handles and her hips were slender yet very noticeable especially when she walked but her ass was out of this world especially in those black pants and her rats nest hair seemed more soft and flowing than disgusting. But anyway she turned to me and looked at me with mischief "I'll take you to your door"…aww yes what I've been waiting for all night. When we reached my door Weaslette looked at it probably remembering our good time in there and hurried off to bed a little upset…Granger didn't even notice God she must be really into me then…I opened the door said I had a lovely time and as I went in the door I saw her face change to a little disappointed…perfect leave her hanging and wanting more…I leaned back out of the doorway and kissed her on the cheek, "we should do this again I had a really nice time." I batted my eyes and made her giggle, "Would you go out to dinner with me on the last day of summer vacation?"

She blushed "yes I would love to!" then I said goodnight and shut the door. Oh this is going to be soooooo good. It was Saturday the day before the date I had with the mud blood guess who came none other than weasel and potty. I was eating breakfast when they all came down laughing and carrying on it seemed potter got his girl back and my sloppy seconds. They were all over each other while Ron hit on Hermione right when she saw me she ran over crap I forgot I'm Zack and now I'm going to have to hang out with them… "Hey everyone I want you to meet someone…his name is Zack…Zack this is Ron Harry and you've met Ginny…"

"Hi nice to meet you" I replied…I could have fun with this I stood up and looked deeply into her eyes and put my arm around her waist…the look on Ron's face was priceless but it wasn't so entertaining that I wanted to hang with them all day so excuse came out of my mouth, "I have to go somewhere today but I'll see you tomorrow at seven okay…" I got up and she nodded as I pecked her on the check. Ron turned red at this and glared as I went up to my room…

It was Sunday night and I was ready to go see her…I was wearying a nice black silk shirt and kaki pants…I told her it was going to be a fancy place and to dress up and she did. When I knocked on her door out she came in this nice tight black dress the ended right above her knees I smiled at her and she blushed, "You look beautiful" I practically had to cough those words out and she smirked at me wow that's a first, "like wise"

We had a nice dinner well the food was good…she was just weird being all nice, smart and funny I'm not use to this side of her and I don't like it…so once the food was gone we shared chocolate cake and she got a little frosting on her nose it would be cute if she wasn't so annoying…. we walked back to the leaky cauldron she tried to hold my hand and I let her…it started to tingle and I guess that's what it feels like to touch a gross mud blood your skin crawls in a weird way…when we reached my door I invited her in and in she came…I held her in an embrace…at last the time had come…now I have to prove this moment by noticing things that only intimate relations would know like the way her lips lightly twitched when I stared at her and leaned in to kiss her but hovered there before touching them with mine again the tingling electricity coursed through my pure blood veins I guess pure blood automatically knows if you are associating yourself with filthy mud bloods. I need to remember to go slow because I'm a good boy Whoa she just pushed me on the bed why does she want to be in control at a time like this oh well might as well enjoy it I watched her as she crawled over to me she ran her fingers up my chest and I shivered but it was cold in there I swear…we kissed more and her tongue traveled into my mouth which is usually my job! She undid my shirt also my job the girls go first so I changed this I turned her over and as I did this her dress slid up to just above her silky black panties and I held her thigh as she wrapped her leg around me as she did this I noticed a small white birth mark in the shape of a leaf on her inner thigh…perfect evidence… I pulled out of a kiss and looked down at her she wanted so much more but I was through with her I had gone much farther with Weaslette but I didn't want to grope a filthy mud blood but then she lifted herself up so that her pelvis grinded with mine I held in a slight moan but I couldn't keep in the pleasure in my eyes she grinned and pulled up her dress more…ah what the hell she was offering herself up on a platter might as well…I smirked at the thought of banging her brains out and then exposing who I am…but when I looked down again at her she had changed I looked puzzled "what?"

"Nothing I just realized I- I- gotta go I can't do this now…" she got out from under me really fast and left…that was weird but whatever I got what I needed now I could tell Ron and watch his face…

I packed my things early and headed out early no one saw me and no one would I made it to the train station to catch the train to Hogwarts and hour early and waited for the potion to wear off and by the time it did I had fifteen minutes to get a spot on the train as I got on everyone flashed dirty glares and I just smirked at them I saw Crabbe and Goyle but they ignored me but Blaise didn't and so I sat with him. I was on my way back to Hogwarts and I had two things nice and ready to throw into the trios' face Granger's lust and Weaslette's…aw how much fun this shall be…


	2. Harry's summer

**A/N well okay one review wasn't what I was expecting but this story means a lot to me and my friends said it was good so I'll keep going but I do want people to R&R even if it is constructive criticism. So talk to me people! Oh yeah my disclaimer this is the last time I'll say it I don't own Harry potter except this plot and the character I have invented who is really cool! Now back to the story**

**Harry's summer… **

I awoke to a loud crash and shot up looking around sweat started to form on my forehead that was always throbbing now, damn scar. I stared off into the dark of my room. I had been home for about five hours and already people where after me. Then I saw it or him rather standing in the corner at the right end of my bed with a black cloak covering everything. I stared as fear reared its ugly head at me but I fought it back. I gaped at the creature afraid to move until it did. Then it reached toward its hood. I shot out of bed and rolled to the left side of my bed and as I planed I rolled right onto the floor while grabbing my wand out from under my pillow. I was silent and didn't move. Then I heard it begin to walk its metal sole boots clicking towards me as the most absurd thought jumped into my head, _what wizard wears metal soled shoes_. But my other half shot back, _this is no time for fashion you have something in a creepy cloak stalking you_. When I saw the edge of his cloak I shot up on to my feet, almost levitating up, I stared at it and then squinted when I realized it wasn't some evil death eater or Voldemort but Mad-eyed Moody. I sighed full of relief, "what on earth was that for?"

"I wanted to test your reaction and how prepared you would be for an attack…. stupid of me I know…"

"Yeah wicked stupid what are you mad?"

"No just strange…your mad for coming back here...I thought you were going to stay in the wizarding world." At that very moment Mr. Weasley clumsily stumbled into the room covered in soot. Harry turned to him surprised but joyed, "Hello, Mr. Weasley!"

"Hi Harry…are you ready to go?"

"I don't see why I have to; I'm just as vulnerable there as I am here…"

"No you're not Harry because there a ways to hide and protect you that you can't get in the muggle world." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Maybe I don't want to be protected its my job…my prophecy says I have to fight and hiding is just cowardly, people need me right now. I have to fight!"

'Harry as mush as you may want to take the responsibility you must respect yourself and your own needs. You must finish school and special classes so that you are equipped for the attack. You can't barge in there with a heart full of bravery and come out victorious…you must prepare."

"You were so in Ravenclaw…"

"Yes I was and now I'll share a little of my wisdom with you…think about it logically you must be able to have characteristics from all four houses, to be the best…well almost all of them." They both smile.

'So then where are you hiding me?"

"The headquarters of course…new and improved; cleaner and with many more spells.'

'Alright let's go…"

"Don't you need to pack?'

'Mr. Weasley, I haven't even unpacked yet!' they both laughed. 'What about uncle Vernon?'

"Oh he knows...when I came here by floo powder he was watching TV. And well we talked or rather I talked he yelled," they smiled and then left…

It's been a month and a half since then and I'm bored out of my mind. Here it's always dirty and everywhere I go I think of Sirius or Ginny…agents from the order of the phoenix visit and stay for a month to teach me lessons and spells. I've mastered occlemencey, mindthropology, and other tactics so that I'm less vulnerable to be cast under unforgivable curses. I've been able to do all this because there is NOTHING to do here! I can't leave and there are only books all of which I have to read because of my studies. It's like wizard makeover.

Well something exciting is happening tomorrow any way…Ron and Hermione are visiting!

I had so much fun I really haven't had much time to think, but it was all for the best…I was pretty much insane without them here. Hermione is doing fine and she looks great. It's kind of a shocker to see how womanly she is compared to the awkward girl I met in first year…don't get me wrong she still has her awkward moments…all the time… but now there is this grace about her that sets her a part from what she once was…she's still the same though its hard to explain I guess but whatever.

Ron is still totally in love with her and like normal she is totally oblivious to it. He sits there all googly eyed and drooling while she plays with her hair…it's rather disturbing. Ron is a little too desperate and I think that's what is hurting his chances the most…with any girl. Hermione and Ron made a joint effort not to bring up Ginny but failed miserably. I didn't mind though they had a lot of funny stories about their summer…apparently Hermione was camping out at the Weasley's for a couple weeks before coming here. There was this one incident Hermione and Ginny snuck into Ron's room while he was sleeping and put fire pepper cream on his hand and then tickled his nose until SPLAT…and from what Ron told me that stuff burns while making you sneeze. Hermione said he ran around the room in his "whitie Tighties" screaming like a girl between sneezes…then Ron interjected "it made my nose red for a week!" I just laughed…I guess they were having a nice summer with or without me. When they left I was upset and moped around just like I did before they came. More wizards came to tutor me for weeks and by the end of my "summer" (if it was one) I would have to go back to school.

Then one day when Lupin came to teach me more defense tactics he told me splendid news…I would be able to leave Grimald place and go to the leaky cauldron for the last summer weekend to go shopping for school supplies with the Weasley's and Hermione…that means I had one week…one more week to sit and study. I was so excited that I didn't note Lupin's phrasing…he said the "Weasley's" that means Ginny too…I hadn't seen her since the break up. I mean I asked Hermione, as casually as possible, how she was but even that was hard. So then how was I suppose to talk to her let alone spend a whole weekend with her…

Its been a couple of days which means I only have five days left to figure it out. I have decided on one thing I will not treat her any different now that we are not together but that's about it. I'll probably wing it …things usually turn out all right if I work on instinct…. well sometimes.

Well I got through the last five days with a struggle…Professor McGonagall tried to teach animagus tactics to me...wow that is some hard material. She wouldn't even let me start trying to transform until yesterday because she said I had to know all the background information first, this involved a 16-foot scroll research paper and then I had to read a book on it (really boring). Yesterday I only managed to turn my hand into a hoof and I couldn't even turn it back…thank God professor McGonagall was there…

Lupin came to get me Friday night I figured we would travel the muggle way to the leaky cauldron and I was right…I enjoyed the ride…it was the most excitement I had all summer! Whoo hoo I'm so invigorated! We made it to the leaky cauldron at about one in the morning he said it would be safer this way…sure it was Lupin whatever you say…there were all the nasty drunks hanging around and I pretty much ran up to my room…but as I got to the top of the stairs I saw someone sitting there waiting…Ginny. She had her face resting on her hands and must have dosed off. I placed my trunk on the third uppermost step and plopped down next to her I watched her sleep, her red hair flowing around her face, her full lips and red cheeks. Was she really happier without me? Was I happier without her? Looking at her slender beauty now I realized how much I missed her…the pain where my heart was returned…how did I manage to keep myself numb all summer from this immense pain? I missed her so much and I wanted to hold her but I couldn't. It would be a selfish thing to put her in peril just because I wanted her by my side. I couldn't take her back I would never be able to live if she died because of me…but now looking at her I wanted to touch her so badly…just to put my arm around her or on the small of her back; just to sweep the hair out of her face one more time. I watched as someone's hand reached up without command, my hand, and gently tuck the hair on her slumbering face behind her ear. She shifted as her eyes fluttered open. I pulled my hand back as fast as possible but I think she knew I did it. "Hi," she said groggily with a smile, "How are you?"

I looked at her the words escaped my throat and plunged into a deep void within my mind…all I could do was stare form a moment before my speaking abilities returned, "I'm fine…how about you?"

"I'm alright…a little on the sleepy side, can't you tell?"

I smiled and she returned the gesture, gosh those lips I miss them so, "yeah…why did you stay up for me? It's kind of dangerous here at night with all the weirdoes."

"Harry I can take care of myself and I thought you would want to catch up or something…but fine whatever, I'm beat anyways…"

"We can talk if you want that's fine…you can help me find my pajamas…I have no idea where I packed them."

"Alright but I do need to go to bed soon…"

"Sounds fine by me…" we went to my room which was number eleven and according to Ginny right next to hers. She leaped onto my bed and snuggled into the pillows while I opened my trunk. I smiled at her as she wrapped herself in the throw blanket, "Are you gonna help me or fall asleep again?"

'Oh sorry, I saw a bed and acted on instinct."

"Yeah sure you did…slacker you just wanted my bed!"

"Oh shut up mister or I'll have to confiscate your bed!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would and watch me!"

"I can't bear it" I covered my face and over exaggeratingly sobbed. She began to laugh; I loved her laugh it was different and unique…ever evolving. She crawled to the end of the bed where the search of the PJ's continued and laid on her stomach. She gazed up into my eyes as her legs swayed back and forth above her. I looked down at her an electric wave joined us I had to break it though I can't let her get hurt, so I bent over and grabbed my PJ's. I knew where they were the whole time, but when I looked up she looked so sad. "What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Harry, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"THIS! You still feel something between us don't you or am I just optimistic here?"

"Ginny you know why this happened…"

"NO HARRY, I don't…please explain this to me. Why Harry did you dump me…to protect me? Or to run off and have no strings attached?"

"Ginny you know I'm not the kinda of guy to run off to be a bachelor…I would never do that to you"

"So what then…you just felt like breaking up? I missed you Harry, too much to function sometimes"

"I did it to protect you okay…and you don't think it hurts me too! To hear about you and think of you drives me mad…I miss you but I won't let you get hurt… I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you I love you too much!"

"Harry I'm more miserable now than I would be if you died in my arms…because at least I would be with you… memories and each others company is the only thing that keeps me going. Whether you die in this war or not I will at least know that I had your heart and you knew I loved you to an unimaginable height. To me Harry that means the most. I can't let you go through this without me…the hurt it would cause me…I wouldn't be able to bear it…"

"Ginny I just don't want you to get hurt…I do love you and you know my heart belongs to you but I just can't" I could see tears welling in her eyes now…

"Harry you stupid git…I need you how many ways do you need me to see it…I can take care of myself…but fine whatever…" she got up and walked over to the door but before I knew it someone walked toward her, my feet, and there I was standing next to her…my brain was yelling to let her go. That it was better for her to leave and be safe but my heart was in control and then a knee went down to the floor, my knee, and a hand grabbed her trembling hand, my hand, and words were spoken, my words, "Ginny, you're right. I'm sorry…I love you more than the air that fills my lungs. And this whole thing was to protect you but you're right all it is doing is causing more pain than anything. Please forgive me and take me back." She got down on her knees too and put her cold hand on my cheek. Her eyes were still full of sadness or maybe now happiness. She slowly came towards me and paused long enough that I could see the yellow flecks in her blue eyes before she kissed me. It started as soft and gently. Our lips were in shock to be in contact again but soon it changed to vast pleasure. Pecks became passionate kisses. We barely breathed. I was about ready to burst into tears or laughter…I had her back…why did I even leave her…I was so stupid…I love her so much. She pulled out of the kiss and pecked me on the nose as she stood up and lends me a hand to do the same. I went to the bed and grabbed the throw blanket when I turned around I saw a look on her face I had never seen before as I asked, "do you want to sit by the fire with me and cuddle…" her face then changed to and identifiable expression…disappointment…

"Awww Harry you're such a sap," she smiled "but I should get back to my room it has to be what three in the morning? We have to get up early tomorrow…oh I almost forgot Lupin lied my mum and dad aren't here with us he just wanted to keep you in check until morning…" she smiled again and then bid me goodnight and left…

I hopped into bed and as I tried to fall asleep I couldn't help but wonder what that face was when I walked over to the bed. Something in the pits of my mind told me it was lust and desire, but if that was the case I was not sure. It had never come up before between us…she usually requested no serious physical contact…but that look…did she want to have sex then…_right then_…was she even ready for a big step like that in our relationship? Was I? Then she got upset when it wasn't what she expected. What happened to her this summer?

**Okay thens sorry it took me so long to update I was busy enjoying last weeks of summer and school…so R&R please…thanks and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon! Have a nice week or whatever…baybay**


	3. Ron's summer

A/N Frist off sorry for the wicked late delay. Well this time I had three or four reviews so hurrah and thank you for those who commented; but anyways I am getting us to the point where the fun can begin I promise…but for now let us see what Ron was up to this summer before seventh year…but first a quick apology for my insufficient update…please accept and enjoy the chapter.

I give you….

Ron's Summer 

Ah yes summer at last. I think I deserve a small break after putting up with all the stuff Harry gets us into. Every year seems to be more hectic than the last but finally I can sit around. On the first day of summer I woke up and walked downstairs entering the kitchen while scratching my stomach. Ginny was sitting there…well that was all she was doing but it wasn't a good sit she was upset well I didn't know this at the time. So I grabbed some cereal and milk and sat down across the table from her. As I began to eat I noticed that something was not right. So I stared at her while stuffing my face and thinking of what to do. Now hang on with me here there is only Ginny and my mum in the house so my feminine skills are very bad. She looked up at me and began to smile then laugh. I just wondered what I did. "Ron you might want to put the food in your mouth and not on your face."

"Huh" I looked at her confused and oblivious to the fact that I had cereal hanging out of my mouth. "Oh sorry," then the conversation went back to silence. Finally it hit me what was wrong she and Harry had a break up well not had but did. I didn't know what to do or say so I just ate my cereal and then slurped the milk to see if she would smile. She didn't. I got up and kissed her on the head and walked out of the room too much gloom for me and I didn't want it to ruin my day. Well it did anyway because I knew Harry and my sis still liked each other but Harry was being a stupid protective git.

A week or so passed and I woke up one hot summer day to find the house completely empty. A note on the table said:

_Ron,_

_Mum and us went to the store and Ginny's at Hermione's for the week_

_See you soon mum wants me to write I wobble you. She is such a sap…she just hit me for writing that._

_Fred, George and mum_

I began to become overwhelmed with what I could do today. Alone finally I'm never alone in this house NEVER! When mum goes shopping it takes about six hours so what on earth should I do…. I'm on the couch right now eating chocolate pudding in my underwear because it's really hot and when I'm done with this I'm going to dance! After five servings of pudding I started to jump around the house while listening to a mix of muggle music I found in my dad's office. It came in a plastic case that had all the names of the bands in a girl's handwriting; she must have been hott to like this stuff. It had System of a Down, Mindless Self-indulgence, Avenged Sevenfold, Chevelle, Drowning Pool and Silverchair. I jumped in the living room while head banging like the muggles do in my undies, listening to "played" by Mindless Self-indulgence.

_So happy  
I have lost my edge  
So happy  
I have lost my edge  
So happy  
I have lost my edge _

FUCK YOU MAN!! Don't mean nothin' anymore...  
FUCK YOU MAN!! Don't mean nothin' anymore..

I played it out, out, out, out...  
I played it, out out out out!

I'm big enough to make up for all that I never really did  
I'm big enough to make up for all that I never really did...

So Happy  
I have lost my edge...

_gibberish  
HEY FUCK YOU MAN!  
Don't mean nothing anymore  
FUCK YOU MAN!  
Don't mean nothing anymore _

I played it out, out, out, out  
I played it, out out out out!

I'm big enough to make up for all that I never really did  
I'm big enough to make up for all that I never really did...

Make up the blush, Make it all tight?

HEY FUCK YOU MAN!  
Don't mean nothing anymore  
FUCK YOU MAN!

Don't mean nothing anymore..  
I played it out, out, out, out  
I played it, out out out out!

I'm big enough to make up for all that I never really did  
I'm big enough to make up for all that I never really did...

I made. it. up. to make up for all that I never really did...repeat 3x

By the end of the song I was hungry and went into the kitchen to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when something fell in the living room. I thought it was from the vibrating speakers but then pots and pans began to clang. I got really freaked out and hurried as I made my sandwich. By the time I finished the table was shaking and then flew across the room. I ran up to my room screaming through peanut butter and jelly and leaped on my bed. Then I started to eat my sandwich while my eyes darted around the room. Then the bed began to shake. Meanwhile downstairs System of a Down was screaming about banana terracotta pies and whores with bad feet. I jumped off the bed and ran out of the room to my dad's office. Low and behold a bat was there on the top of a pile I grabbed it and ran around the house as everything around me began to shake. All I could think were ghosts! I knew my house was haunted! I swung the bat with my peanut butter sandwich in my mouth (A/N peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat! Tee hee). I was cornered, I ran all the way to the other side of the house and now I was stuck. My sandwich lay limp in my mouth, as my head darted from side to side looking for the ghosts… wait ghosts are invisible. I began to whimper this was the end I would never finish my sandwich in peace. I wanted to dart to the kitchen and out the side door but it was 35 feet away. Sweat began to form on my brow as my eyes shriveled in fear. Then my bat formed a mind of its own it didn't want to stay in my hands. Oh no the ghosts are possessing my only weapon…to KILL me. In a last chance to save my weapon I japed it forward to get the ghosts off. It worked but not the way I expected. When I did it I heard a muffled grunt and a thud on the floor. In my shock at the fact I just beat the shit out of a ghost my jaw dropped and out fell my beloved sandwich. The weird thing though is that it didn't hit the floor but about a half of a foot above it. My head cocked to the side as I saw this. Interested at this I decided to kick the spot to see if it was solid. Though as I brought my leg back to kick it was grabbed and pulled back. I flipped forward and landed on my stomach. I looked up in total shock the see my sandwich raise up into the air and more grunting noises were heard. "owww Ron the whole jab at my nuts was not called for." I was still in shock, recognized the voice but it didn't register. Another voice rung out behind me "hey peanut butter does erase the properties of the potion…I can see your cheek again."

"Peanut butter always reverses everything…even warts."

"Oyo Ron you okay…you seem down in the dumps." I looked up and saw the floating cheek of Fred. They were home the entire time, "What is this? I thought you guys were with mum!" They slowly began to reappear (fully clothed so don't worry) as George explained, "no see last night we finished our newest invention invisipotion…see it makes you invisible so that you don't have to worry about keeping an invisibility cloak covering you. It makes pulling pranks easier"

"And much more fun!" Fred interjected.

" I've never seen a boy dance in his whitie tighties before"

"Or eat so much pudding"

"Fred you eat more than he does"

"You eat as much as me"

"I know…anyways what is this garbage you're listening to?"

"Oh its just…something I found"

"Muggle music? Well it sucks…its not even hardcore and neither are you." They both started laughing and reenacting the whole scene. I knew they would never let me live it down…especially not the whitie tighties. So I got up and went to my room.

The rest of my summer floated by nicely except for a few ups and downs. At one point Hermione was over for like two weeks. Everything was fine I gazed at her and admired her, though she never noticed! But this one time Ginny and her came in while I was sleeping and put some pepper sneezing shit in my nose…by God never I mean NEVER do that to anyone it hurt like all hell and I sneezed like 1 million times.

Ginny was doing better or she didn't show her broken heart as much… which is good because I've had my share or awkward moments! Harry is feeling the same way about her because Hermione and I went to go visit him for a while, and when ever we mentioned Ginny you could just feel the sore spot that was stepped on. Over all it was fun though, especially the ride up to see Harry, Hermione fell asleep on my shoulder…I need to ask her out this year. I've been working hard on making the perfect plan…but I don't know what it is. So I pray she'll realize how much I like her but I think we all know how much I do and we don't need to go into detail except for the fact that I like her.

When I found out about the plans at diagon alley I knew it was perfect I would tell her then while we shopped… I was excited when I found out Harry was coming to support me, so naturally I told him my plan. He wasn't much help though…all he did was nod. Well, it doesn't matter I'm excited. So Ginny and Hermione decided to go early and off they went leaving me here to sit…YAY I like sitting…

It was late the day I went to meet them, Hermione wasn't there she was off doing something or another with Ginny. So I decided to hang out in my room until Harry came but I fell asleep. The next day I woke up totally pumped because today was the day. I got ready and put on spiffy clothes and good smelling stuff. Then I went downstairs after finding Harry in the hall. When we reached the bottom there was Hermione…with some hott guy! What the hell? (Wow I called him hott) my jaw dropped as she got up and introduced "_Zack (giggle)_" I practically cried. Then the worse thing happened he put his arm around her and kissed her! I turned beat red and glared but he didn't burst into flames like I was imagining. Then that night she went on a date with him and came back really late! I didn't know the time because I fell asleep waiting but the way she talked vaguely about it, it was LATE! Why did this have to happen to me? Other than that shopping was fun and I'm excited to go back to school tomorrow. Wee! Okay I'm still upset I hope Zack is a horrible person so Hermione will realize how wonderful I am! Now I must go pack!


End file.
